A Night Out
by MontanaDaniels
Summary: One Shot. Harry and Severus prepare for a night out. Slash, existing relationship.


****

Title: A Night Out

Author: MontanaDan

Pairing: Harry/Severus

Rating: PG-13 (if that)

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling by any means. I just like to play with her toys.

Summary: Harry really doesn't want to go out.

Feedback: You know you want to.

Authors note: AU, no spoilers, not much of plot, fluff. Thanks and donuts to beta Laura.

"Sev, do we _have_ to go to this _thing_?"

Severus smirked. He had heard the grumbling complaint from his lover almost every night this week.

"Considering _you_ are the guest of honor of this _thing_," Severus replied quite reasonably. "I should say so."

"I've been the bleeding guest of honor of _every_ damn thing this week." The complaint increased in volume. "I think I can bloody well cry off if I want to."

Severus moved to the doorway of the bedroom. The dawdling and minor complaining were normal as his lover abhorred the attention, but the uncharacteristic whining and the profanity were not, and they captured Severus' attention.

He had been ready for the _thing_, as Harry liked to call the celebratory functions occurring since Voldemort's demise, for half an hour now and was grading some papers in the outer room, which served as an office for them both.

The sight from the door gave Severus pause and he leaned against the doorframe to simply admire the view. Half naked the 20 year old could make even the most pious sigh with appreciation.

Long jet-black hair, still damp from the shower, hung in disarray from being abused by a towel but not yet combed well past his shoulders. The frown on the face in profile couldn't detract from the chiseled delicacy of the features. Such a combination of strength and softness betrayed the exquisite beauty of the face Severus had memorized every detail of.

He allowed his gaze to travel down the pale torso. Smooth creamy skin stretched over lithe yet firm muscle. The body was still lean from years of malnutrition, but remained strong from latter years of Quidditch and, to Severus' dismay, adventures. Long well toned legs were hidden underneath black trousers, which were only half fastened and hung low on narrow hips. Severus' gaze lingered on the open fastenings below the navel for just a moment before noting that Harry's feet were still bare as well.

Severus gave himself a mental shake. "Such language, Mr. Potter," he admonished mildly.

His young lover didn't so much as flinch which made Severus wonder if the man was actually paying attention to their conversation as he stared distractedly into his wardrobe.

"Fuck you."

Severus smirked again as his gaze swept over the younger man again.

"Ah, if only there were time," replied Severus.

A hand reached out toward the wardrobe and touched several garments within before dropping again to his side. Harry's lack of response to his flippant comment combined with his continued distracted actions made Severus curious.

"Harry?"

Harry was still frowning into the wardrobe. "Can't we just say I have a headache?"

Now Severus was concerned. Harry's headaches were nothing to joke about or address lightly. Since the final battle (ultimately the final duel) and Voldemort's death, Harry's scar had bled profusely for three weeks. Then he suffered continuous headaches until Severus had formulated the correct concoction of ingredients for a potion to be applied directly to Harry's forehead rather than being ingested.

Harry still occasionally suffered from those severe headaches and Severus even speculated that Harry's head pained him almost all the time. Harry, however, only complained when it annoyed him, meaning when the pain would probably cripple a lesser man.

Severus went to his side. Harry didn't look up. Reaching out, Severus gently put a hand to Harry's cheek and turned the face to his view. Harry's eyes were lowered, dark lashes covering his gaze.

"Do you have a headache?" Severus asked seriously.

"No," came the soft reply.

Severus opened his hand against Harry's face, fanning the fingers from his jaw to his temple and holding his chin up with his smallest finger.

"Would you tell me if you did?" When Severus didn't get an answer, he nudged the chin. "Harry?"

The green eyes finally looked up. A marked irritation still lingered in the expression until he pulled a half grin. He pushed his face into Severus' caress, practically purring.

"Severus, you know you're good at what you do," Harry said, his eyes taking on a new glint.

Severus frowned at him. Harry raised his arms, one hand went to the back of Severus' neck to play with the hair at his collar, the other went to Severus' forehead to smooth away the lines from his frown. Still those green gems stared up at him. Severus clenched his fist at his side to keep from reaching out. All that creamy bare skin…

Severus moved to back away but the hand at his neck curled around the base of his head, fingers sliding through his hair to hold him close. That beautiful face turned into the palm of his hand again and kissed his inner wrist. Long gentle fingers stroked leisurely down Severus' throat.

__

Don't look at him.

Severus' eyes drifted closed.

He didn't have to look. Not when he could feel him. Harry took the step that brought their bodies together. The sight of those half-opened trousers lingered in his mind and his hand trailed lightly down Harry's face to his throat of it's own accord.

Harry's neck was very sensitive. Severus heard the deep breath as his fingers slide over the sensitive curves, around the shoulder and back to glide over a collarbone. Over the beating pulse.

"Severus."

One whispered word. Severus opened his eyes.

Green eyes looked back.

One beckoning look. Severus lowered his head.

Lips parted.

One irresistible invitation. Severus crushed his mouth over Harry's.

Grasping a fist full of the soft hair at the back of Harry's neck, Severus leaned over him to ravish the luscious mouth that was so willingly offered. The tongue that met his was silky smooth and already impatient as it moved around his own, eliciting a groan from Severus' chest. Harry's arms circled his neck as he pressed his hips into Severus'. With a growl, Severus turned Harry and pressed him into the dresser, trapping him between Severus' thighs and its edge.

Harry moaned, his head thrown back as Severus moved his mouth down the smooth column of his throat. Fingers moved to the collar of Severus shirt and began on the buttons.

With a growl, Severus quickly grabbed both of Harry's wrists and lifted his head. He looked down the picturesque form before him. The heaving chest, arched in offering, the very obvious arousal pressed against his own erection with little between them as those fastenings had managed to loosen even more. Severus suppressed a shudder as he looked to Harry's face. Obvious want, unmasked desire and feigned innocence graced the brat's expression.

"Very tempting, Harry," said Severus. "But it won't work this time."

Harry's skill in distracting Severus with quite Slytherin tactics was unmatched. Unfortunately, Severus knew how guilty Harry would feel if they didn't make it to this _thing_.

Harry scowled and pulled at his wrists but Severus didn't release them.

"You told Dumbledore you'd go, and I promised him I'd get you there."

Harry sighed and leaned in to kiss him again. His lips swelled delightfully and his eyes were alight with passionate promise.

Severus pulled away, retaining a grip on Harry's hands. "Will you behave if I let go of you?" When Harry grumbled something incoherently, Severus yanked on his arms. "Harry?"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry muttered. Severus let go and stepped away from his enticing young lover. "You're a damn tease, Severus Snape," Harry added, moving back to his closet.

Severus didn't feel the need to correct that statement.

Harry never failed to surprise Severus with his uncanny abilities from making potions to countering curses to enduring great pain. He didn't break a sweat facing death or blink an eye at Severus' fierce growls or vicious sarcasm, but he got nauseous addressing large crowds and became depressed if his owl was mad at him.

Harry cared about everyone and everything. Which was why Severus was going to make sure Harry got to this damn _thing._ Not because the people attending deserved Harry's intoxicating presence at their pathetic functions, but because Harry would feel guilty for letting Dumbledore down. Disappointing the old fool still had a marked effect on Harry and it drove Severus to varying degrees of insanity. Severus was not prepared to waste his time tomorrow bolstering Harry's spirits when an hour or so cameo appearance at the event would satisfy everyone.

"Just what is the problem?" Severus asked, watching as Harry pulled on a shirt he had aimlessly chosen from his closet, and noting that he buttoned it up wrong.

"Nothing," Harry muttered.

"Are you going to sulk the entire evening?"

Harry waved it off with a smirk he'd learned from Severus. "Of course, not," he assured. "I'll smile benignly. You know, the famous Harry bloody Potter smile – the one that you hate, as the Minister of Magic drags me from dignitary to ambassador, introducing me to countless people I wouldn't remember if I fell over them. I'll accept the acclaim graciously, blushing the whole damn time," he added pointedly.

"I'll self-consciously refrain from any speeches, and get away with it: one, because I _am_ Harry bloody Potter, and two, because Dumbledore knows that if pressured, I may have to curse someone and it will be him."

Severus snorted, knowing that for the lie it was. Harry would curse himself before anyone else, particularly Albus.

"Then feigning hunger," Harry went on, "I'll escape the limelight only to be cornered by Ron, who will again regale me with all the reasons why I must have lost my sanity because I'm still with you. Then I'll be confronted with Sirius with a line of eligible wizards in tow because he can't conceive that I can make a cognizant, rational decision and might know when I'm happy.

"If I'm lucky, I can avoid Hermione and Zabini, looking like the perfect idolized couple, who are in such sickening bliss that anyone who see them gets an instant cavity."

Severus frowned. He couldn't decide if Harry's sarcasm and cynicism was getting worse or better.

"Then the crowning touch will be listening to the man I love bitch at me because at 2 am he is forced to brew the most complex, even if it is his most brilliant, potion because at that time I will indeed have a killer headache."

Severus listened to Harry's tirade, his scowl growing. One of the things Severus loved about Harry was his sarcastic wit, but he despised it when it was directed at himself, especially laced with the bitterness that had crept in with the self-loathing.

Harry mocked his fame frequently but rarely did he voice his frustration of how people treated him.

"Did I leave anything out?" Harry asked.

By the end of the diatribe, Harry had finished dressing, and with a graceful swing, his cloak settled around his shoulders. He turned to face Severus, his expression serious and mildly annoyed.

There were a number of things Severus could add to Harry's list, but they were things Harry wouldn't notice. The reverence in the face's of the people he spoke to. The sighs of wonder and appreciation he left in his wake. The downright awe when he walked into a room.

Severus sighed and walked towards Harry, picking up Harry's brush and a hair clasp off his dresser en route. Moving behind Harry, he ran the brush slowly through the thick, dark mass.

"Yes," Severus said softly. "You forgot to mention that the whole time, one rather bored wizard will watch Harry Potter move around the crowd, admiring the grace with which he conducts himself and the selflessness he portrays as he greets everyone with the utmost patience and charm."

"Mm," Harry murmured, his neck relaxing as Severus stroked the brush through his hair. "Really?"

"Yes," Severus continued, running the brush through the unruly locks. He really didn't have any expectation that it would help the silken mass, but Harry enjoyed it. "And how that bored wizard will smirk with satisfaction as Harry Potter smoothly brushes off said line of would-be suitors without blinking an eye."

Harry's eyes had drifted closed, as Severus' fingers and the brush combed through his hair, massaging his scalp. "Mm," Harry agreed with a soft smile. "Sirius hates that."

"Indeed." Severus sighed, wishing they really didn't have to show up. Harry was just so damn tempting. "And you know that you love to see Weasley and Granger, no matter what they say or do."

Harry sighed. "You're right."

"Of course." Severus lowered his voice as he leaned close to his ear. "And I will remind you that that same bored wizard will most gladly brew that complex potion because he does not enjoy seeing his lover in pain."

Harry made another purring sound as Severus ran his fingers through his hair, gathering it back into the silver clasp.

"And," Severus added, pressing his lips to the side of Harry's now exposed throat, "I am _not_ a tease."

Harry's smile bloomed as he turned to face Severus. The look Severus received was predacious and promising. All bitterness and anger had faded from those brilliant green eyes. "What would I do without you, Sev?"

Severus forced a sever expression and straightened Harry's cloak methodically. "You'd still be an impertinent brat," Severus said.

He spun on his heel and strode out the door. He couldn't help his smile as he heard Harry's soft laughter behind him.

fin


End file.
